


Wounded

by mimimirukuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, and no it's not whatever "hurt/comfort" you're thinking :(, comfort "boys", hinted non-con, im sorry this hurts so bad-, just pure angst, no explicit stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimirukuu/pseuds/mimimirukuu
Summary: In this world full of chaos, will two hearts find their way back to each other?





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please do tell me if I need to add any tags or change the warning. I'm not so sure of the ones I placed so--

**Part 1 - Camellias**

“Kim Mingyu, you are expected to report to the camp next week to join the war. You will be trained for the meantime and after a month, you will be sent out. Please do prepare. Failure to comply would result to your whole family being exiled.” a strict looking soldier announced, bowing to the family after delivering such news.

It was a terrible news...being sent to war.

Mingyu didn’t want to go to war. He’d rather help his parents tend to the farm and give whatever they could to their fellow countrymen to survive this war but here he is, assigned to be a soldier with no choice to begin with. He was absolutely terrified of the war. As a young boy, his father would tell him about how his uncles got sent to war and weren’t able to come back, leaving their families all alone.

Mingyu didn’t want that.

He didn’t want to leave his family, his friends, and most especially his lover- Jeon Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo grew up together and have acknowledged each other as lovers the moment they understood what romantic love is. Their love story, however, bloomed in the midst of chaos and tragedy befalls to such thing but they believed their story would prove those wrong.

Wonwoo comes out of Mingyu’s room and immediately hugs him. “Wonwoo-hyung, I don’t want to go,” he was starting to cry and oh how it hurt Wonwoo so much. He gently

“Shh, it’s okay, Mingyu.” Wonwoo reassured, “We don’t...have much of a choice. Don’t worry, I will wait for your return.”

“What- What if I don’t return? What if I die in the battlefield?!”

“You won’t, Mingyu. Remember this necklace I gave you?” Wonwoo points to the shiny silver-y round pendant that hung on Mingyu’s neck, “This will protect you. It will do what it has to if you promise you’d do your part as well. Live, Mingyu.”

Wonwoo knew it was silly and selfish but he had to do whatever to make Mingyu choose the right path. He didn’t want him and his family get exiled, not whilst in the middle of the war.

Mingyu nods, “I- I will, Wonwoo-hyung. For you. So please, wait for me okay? My heart will definitely come back for you.” He wipes his tears away and pulls his lover into a kiss.

The two spent the week always by each others’ sides, enjoying the moment they had together. Who knows when will Mingyu come back after all. Deep inside, Mingyu prayed that the war would end right away. He couldn’t wait to get back and be greeted by his family and lover. The week ended fast and Mingyu went to the camp to train.

 

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. Mingyu has lost count of the time he spent fighting this almost never ending war. He didn’t have time to cry at night as he had to man up and protect his country and himself. He needed to survive; he needed to live for the ones he loved.

He needed to come back to his Wonwoo in one piece. And when he gets back, they will get married and hide away from this selfish world.

 

Mingyu wanders off alone at the left side of the enemy camp he was sent to while his fellow soldiers checked the other sides. The place has been abandoned not quite long as there were some fresh water and meals on the table. The enemy knew they were arriving and definitely took the chance to escape.

That place reeked of violence and death. The smell of blood, old and fresh, filled the air and Mingyu absolutely despised it. He planned to return back to his commander but as he turned around, he was greeted by a gunshot.

* * *

**Part 2 - Morning Glories**

It was just months after Mingyu left to serve the military, leaving Wonwoo to help out both of their families- the Kims incharge of the food while the Jeons aided wounded people. Wonwoo loved helping out although seeing how badly scarred the people would make his stomach sick. He definitely couldn’t stand at how awful the war has become.

“We would like to send your son Wonwoo to aid our soldiers for the war.” the soldier announced to his mother. Wonwoo looked like a cat who’s being called for treats upon hearing the phrase ‘ _aid our soldiers_ ’. Was this it? Will he be able to help Mingyu? Will he be able to see Mingyu?

He approached the soldier, “I- I would like to go.”

Mrs. Jeon was surprised by this and quickly turned to face her son, “Are you sure about this, Wonwoo?” To which he responded with a gentle smile and a nod.

“Perfect. Please do get ready as we need to depart soon. I will be waiting outside.” the soldier said before walking back to his vehicle.

Wonwoo readies his things and bids his family goodbye. However, he left a note just in case Mingyu got back a little early. He smiles, placing it in the box which only him and Mingyu could open.

 

Upon arriving at the camp, he was sent to several nurses. He thought it was needed when being part of them but when he managed to take a peek of whatever was happening at the other room, he was horrified.

It was not what he was expecting. It was a sickly sight. He wanted to get out and go back to his hometown and patiently wait for Mingyu but he had no choice anymore.

 

The first night was awful. Boys staying alongside him were crying, some already died due to internal bleeding. Wonwoo wanted to fight back but he was as powerless as the rest of them.

Throughout the years, Wonwoo experienced pain of all sorts and endured it but wanted it to stop. How long will this last? He wants to be with Mingyu as soon as possible but it seems impossible as he is held captive by these sick soldiers. From morning up until night time, he would be this ‘comfort’ boy of countless bastards.

His hair was longer now, and he thinks will Mingyu like it this way or perhaps have it cut? Whatever. Mingyu would love him anyways.

Or will he?

Especially if he knew how many men had already touched what was his.

Wonwoo stares at the light above his forehead. “Mingyu,” he manages to whisper before darkness enveloped his sight.

* * *

**Final - Spider Lilies**

The gunshot was nearby and Mingyu ran as fast as he could to see who the source was but upon arriving, shock filled him. Countless dead bodies were piled up everywhere. Some he knew as he trained with them years ago, some whom he me on the battlefield and some unknown yet pitiful young boys and girls. He almost let out a vomit but it stopped as his eyes caught a figure that was absolutely familiar to him.

Mingyu stood, unable to speak nor hear. He felt his blood rush up his head and cold sweat drops from his forehead. “Wonwoo-hyung?” Dead bodies surrounded him and his stomach was continuously turning upside down due to the sight; the stench coming from the corpses wasn’t helping either.

He was shaking uncontrollably.

Mingyu wanted to be reunited with the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the love of his life- Jeon Wonwoo. He can’t wait for the war to be over.

But not this way.

“ _No_ ,” he manages to say in a sound almost inaudible. He slowly takes a step forward; little by little approaching the figure in front of him. “ _No, no, no,_ ” his voice was wavering, tears already threatening to fall from the brim of his eyes.

All of his dreams, his hope, his motivation to go home, all of it were gone in an instant.

“Wonwoo-hyung,” he calls out, kneeling by his lover’s naked and lifeless body. He position was as if someone just threw him to go rot for who the hell cares how long. Mingyu reaches for Wonwoo’s corpse, careful not to ‘wake him up’ or...break him. In his arms, he cradles him just like before under the shade of the tree in their farm. He caresses his lover’s cheek; it was cold.

 _One_ drop.

 _Two_ drops.

Continuous drops of tears landed on Wonwoo’s cheek.

Mingyu breaks down.

A loud cry escapes his lips; not caring if the enemy soldiers could hear him. To hell with all of them! He held his dearly beloved so close to his heart. The pain he felt at that moment was worse than receiving thousands of bullets to his body.

Mingyu notices how long Wonwoo’s hair has become; god how long has it been? He also sees several bruises which made his once beautiful skin turn ugly, tainted by the bad things of this earth. He refuses to accept what happened to Wonwoo. He lies, repeating the thought that what if Wonwoo was caught in the middle of the war and was held captive and tortured for information but Mingyu wasn’t stupid.

He knows exactly what happened.

He has heard those stories from his previous commanders, young boys and girls used as ‘comfort’ for the enemy as they ventured to war. ‘ _Sick bastards_.’ was what Mingyu thought at that time. But at this moment, he want nothing more but to castrate each and every single one of them and hope hell would do whatever those bastards deserved.

A part of Mingyu blamed himself for not being strong or perhaps not thinking about returning home to protect who was precious to him. But it may have been too late if he returned.

Oh how cruel fate was for the two of them.

He won’t get back his lover, not in this timeline anymore.

He stares at the necklace in hand, Wonwoo’s laugh echoing at the back of his mind, a flicker of hope ignites once again in his almost void-like heart. He stares at the sun setting at the horizon, his lover peacefully lying in his arms.

“Wonwoo-hyung, I’ll always love you. This time, I’ll be waiting for you.”

 

In a new life or another timeline, as their eyes lock for the first time, may their hearts remember realize they’ve finally found their way back to each other.

“Hi! I haven’t been here long but you know you'd feel at home in this place right away. Seungcheol-hyung, Jihoon-hyung and Soonyoung-hyung are very caring so don’t worry. Ah! My name is Mingyu! Kim Mingyu! And you are?”

“Hello… My name is Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic didn't undergo any proofreading but I hope you enjoyed the pain. I'm sorry for giving our dear Wonwoo such a terrible fate. I'm really sorry.


End file.
